In the automotive field, thermoelectric devices have already been proposed that use elements, called thermoelectric elements, allowing an electric current to be generated when a temperature gradient is present between two of their opposite faces, according to the phenomenon known as the Seebeck effect. These devices are also called thermoelectric generators.
It is known for these thermoelectric generators to be positioned in an exhaust line of a motor vehicle or even in the recirculated exhaust gas circuit of motor vehicles with such a circuit between the exhaust and the intake of the heat engine. The object is to use the heat of the exhaust gases of motor vehicles to generate electrical energy.
There is a requirement for the flow of exhaust gases to be controlled in order to promote the proper functioning of the engine and to optimise the performance of said thermoelectric generators.